


Frosty Drabbles

by OrinocoFlo1223



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinocoFlo1223/pseuds/OrinocoFlo1223
Summary: A couple of unrelated Nancy/Margaret drabbles written for Harlots Drabble Days - prompt was "frost".
Relationships: Nancy Birch/Margaret Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harlots Drabbles





	1. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set some time after Nancy and Margaret escaped from Mrs Quigley's but before Nancy got her own bawdy house.

“You’re too frosty Nance! Will thinks so too.”

“No I ain’t,” she retorted, seething. “What’s it got to do with Will anyway? I smiled at him only yesterday.”

“You seen him at least four times today. He’s a good man, Nancy.”

“I’m tired!”

“No you ain’t, you was asleep on my shoulder downstairs before everyone else last night. Lucy was so jealous she pushed you away so she could sit on my lap.”

“I’ll try and be more warm, Mags. I will.”

She would try. But she knew she would have to get her own place at some point soon.


	2. She’s Gone Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie returns to America.

It had once been right here, big and sturdy, and yet not something people would give a second thought to. But it was now just a little dot on the horizon, fading like the winter frost does in spring. Funny how that always happens so fast.

Her sins - her whole life - were being carried away by that tiny boat on the horizon. They would travel along the River Thames, far out to sea, across the water to America.

It should be a good day for Nancy; a new start. But it wasn’t. For she was always the one left behind.


End file.
